


Barista boy

by PhilTrashNo1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, coffee shop AU, i just love them okay, i mean another coffee shop au cuz im trash like that, lots of fluff, maybe slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilTrashNo1/pseuds/PhilTrashNo1
Summary: Another coffee shop AU, friends! Yuuri is a barista, Viktor is Viktor and they meet one fateful morning :P





	Barista boy

Viktor was just having a bad day.  
It wasn’t just the headache that came from dealing with buying another apartment after his fans had discovered the last one and wouldn’t stop showing up at random hours of the night, or stalking him wherever he went, although that had to do with a part of it. Upon moving in his new place two days ago, Makkachin caught a stomach bug, and cleaning up was never anyone’s idea for a good morning. Plus that Yakov hated him and chose to schedule his practice at 7am every day and Viktor just wasn’t a morning person. Of course he loved going to the rink, but going that early in the morning should simply be illegal.

And he overslept, like usual. Yakov could yell all he wanted, Viktor wouldn’t be showing up without his first cup of coffee, that was for sure. First thing on his house items shopping list would have to be a coffee machine. And maybe a functional kitchen, although Viktor prefers eating out. However, nobody makes pirozkhis quite like his, so perhaps he should just hire somebody to decorate the whole flat.

As he was thinking more about what his apartment could look like in the near future, he spotted a small coffee shop in his peripheral vision – that would do.

The place was nothing big, but oozed a feeling of coziness and warmth and it had Viktor in love with the atmosphere in seconds. Approaching the counter, he couldn’t help but notice the barista.

Damn.

He had a dark tuft of hair coming out of a gray beanie, almost covering his dropping eyelids. He was clearly of Asian descent, Japanese perhaps? - Viktor couldn’t tell. But what he could say about this man was that he was too cute for his own good. He looked like the kind of person who doesn’t know they’re beautiful and acts all shy and unknowing of what effect he has on people. He was making some sort of smoothie for the girl in front of him and bent down to retrieve a casserole of blueberries, most likely from a small fridge under the counter. Viktor just had to admit – that behind looked better than all the goodies in the store – and they served cake.

With the girl in line hurrying off, he was met with the barista’s attention. It was almost comical, really – his hazel eyes swooped over Viktor in an almost careless manner, before they enlarged and fully settled on his face. Viktor smiled the smile he knew was most effective and intended for such occasions, and the barista’s cheeks coloured instantly. What a sight.

“Uhm- ah- What can I get you?” Yuuri, his nametag read.

Viktor hadn’t thought that far in advance. What did he want? Suddenly he had trouble remembering what he was there for.

“Oh, ah, just a latte, please.” He hoped he didn’t stammer. God that would be embarrassing.

“Sure”, Yuuri said. He reached for the milk and sidestepped to a coffee machine. He looked a little flustered, but not too much.  
Wait, a latte? Viktor you idiot, he chided himself.

“Actually-“ Yuuri’s movements halted. “Sorry”, Viktor combed his hand through his hair and it seemed to catch Yuuri’s attention, “I am lactose intolerant. Do you have almond milk?” He looked sheepish. What a dork Yuuri must think he was.

“Uhm, what?” Yuuri seemed confused most likely caught up with images of him in his head, Viktor decided. He smiled even wider.

“Almond milk. Do you have any?” Viktor repeated. At that, Yuuri went bright beetroot red, clearly embarrassed. He must be thankful there aren’t other people in here now – he sure was, Viktor thought.

“W-we don’t. Uhm, we only have lacto free, is that okay?” Viktor hated it, but at this point, anything this barista served would be fantastic. “Sure!” He grinned as Yuuri quickly averted his eyes back to the coffee machine. Should he say anything? Oh God, should he write his number on a napkin and swiftly pass it on the counter? No, Yuuri seemed too shy to call him. What should he say then?

“The place looks nice.” Clapping emoji Viktor, good job. Yuuri darted a quick look his way. “T-Thanks, we only opened up a month ago.” He then poured the coffee in a cup and handed it to Viktor. Their hands brushed as Viktor paid for the drink and Yuuri went even redder at the contact.

“Thank you, Yuuri”, Viktor said. He relished the way the man’s eyes went bigger once again. Blushing definitely suits him, he decided. Asking him out after seeing him once would have surely not bode well with Yuuri, but Viktor was determined to come there every morning if it meant he might get to ask him. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but must have decided against it. He only mumbled a feeble “Have a good day” in return, glancing back to the counter.

Viktor left with a swish of his trench coat. He could practically feel Yuuri’s eyes on him.

Viktor no longer needed to buy a coffee machine.

~

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a few months to decide whether to upload this or not. It seems quite cliched, but nothing's wrong with a bit more fluff right? Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
